Apocalypse Eclipse Session 1
The first session of Apocalypse Eclipse Preceded by Atramentous Detritus Session 13 After some time pursuing their own goals, Claudiu, Nehem, Darrak, and Bane decide to meet up for old times' sake and observe a very rare event together. There was going to be an eclipse of the sun Chende by the cube moon Anaki, as well as a meteor shower, and the slowly orbiting body of the dead primordial Timesus. The party arrives near an observatory through a magic circle and catches up while heading towards it. They head up the many stairs and meet a tiefling astronomer named Horus Fireswept, who directs them to the proper spot to observe the rare event. They join the sizable crowd as Anaki covers Chende and quick meteors flash overhead. Slowly the body of Timesus drifts into view and all in the audience are in awe at the majesty of the scene. The scene quickly turns to horror as the multi-eyed and tentacled planetoid Allabar appears near the body of Timesus. It seems to disrupt Timesus as he accelerates out of his usual orbit towards the sun Chende. Soon they see a massive flare from Chende as it is obliterated. The star throws out a massive bolt of energy that streams toward Istria, annihilating Anaki along the way, and it pierces the planet through the poles. The party is soon forced to flee as the remnants of Anaki come raining down in fire from the sky. As the adventurers escape from the observatory and come within striking distance of the magic portal they arrived in, two panicked Remorhazes emerge from the mountainside and strike out at them. The party takes down the creatures as they try to devour them, having a few narrow misses from the still falling debris, and escape through the portal to Darrak's keep in the Feywild. Darrak takes a moment and believes the creature they saw in the sky was most likely the aberrant creature Allabar. They also try and look through Darrak's library to try and find any information on what their next course of action should be. After some futile searching they find themselves being forcibly pulled to a different dimension. The party finds themselves standing on the bleak land that is now Istria facing a gargantuan creature. The party is able to identify it as the World Serpent, which informs them that it requires their aid. It also gives a party a vision of the world, showing them that the planet has had a large hole blasted clean through the axis. The World Serpent informs the party that it is using all of its power to hold Istria together, but the planet is already doomed. The World Serpent informs them that their slim hope may lie in the god Ktul, who holds dominion over time and its flow. Unfortunately his body was destroyed when the planet received the catastrophic impact, but his divine essence has not departed entirely. After agreeing to lend their aid, The World Serpent sends them outside the city of Gloamnull in the Elemental Chaos where a cult of Ktul is known to exist. The party approaches the city and knocks at the gate, but they receive no answer from the city. They hear a familiar voice behind them and turn to face Sanda Vasili looking very tentacled. She tells them that she had been in charge of the city and after hearing why they had come, tells them that she might be able to provide aid from Ktul. First she tells the party that she had been deposed by a god by the name of Blibdoolpoolp. Sanda tells the party that they must kill Blibdoolpoolp, rout her followers from the city, and find Sanda's ritual book before she will be able to provide any services. The party agrees and swims under the walls of the city to complete their tasks. Followed by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 2 Recording *Part 1 -Chende explodes, killing millions and destroying Istria. The party learns that they need to do the Time Warp to restore the planet.